The Truth About Alaska
by HPJ-kittycat
Summary: Gwen discovers her parentage is sentenced to death by the Olympians but her father saves her. He tells her about the real reason the gods have no power in Alaska. There is another camp! Story better than summary so please read! : - HPJ-Kittycat! Gwen isn't Hades daughter!
1. Prolouge

Η αλήθεια για την Αλάσκα

The Truth about Alaska

Veritas circa Alaska

Prologue

Hiding in the shadow of darkness, a young girl, spied on the senate meeting of the leaders of New Europe. Having heard important news about Olympus, she stepped into the shadows and vanished. Back at her cabin, she shook her frizzy hair in disgust; the gods were so arrogant they didn't bother to look out for spies from their hidden enemies even though they had recently had a war which halved the total population of New Europe. She told her best friend and accomplice about the news and he flew out the window to deliver them to their allies. The gods knew they had no power in Alaska but they didn't know the truth about Alaska.

Please review if you think I should do more about it, It sound kind of rubbish at the moment but it gets better! It's about a different demi god camp which blocks the powers of the gods. Uses a lot of canon characters though.


	2. Chapter 1

The two camps have merged to make Camp Europe(this happens after like 1,000 years after Gaea is defeated.

This is before all this though.

A dinner time after Gaea is back asleep.

**Gwen POV**

I sighed as I watched as the new campers get claimed. _Why _I whispered _Father don't you care about me? I'm almost 20 and I'm the only unclaimed demi- god in New Rome. What did I do to make you hate me_? I was woken from by dream prayers by the sight of everyone staring at with looks of shock envy, worry and horror looking above my head I could only catch a glimpse of a miniature black hole surrounded by glowing stars before everything went black.

….

On Olympus

No One's POV

Zeus glared at the unconscious girl in front of him in distaste. "Here we have Gwen Summers, she has just been claimed by Chaos, she is too powerful to live therefore I have sentenced her to death does anyone dare defy me!" he roared. None of the gods were brave enough to face Zeus when he was in one of his 'defy me and I'll blast you to Tartarus' moods, even if they did he wouldn't listen to most of them. Although several gods were disgusted at the power hungry, arrogant, selfish, paranoid maniac the ruler of the gods had become. Suddenly everyone froze in time except for the gods that wanted Zeus to be overthrown. A huge man wearing a raven black business suit appeared and unshackled Gwen. "Gods, I am aware you realise Zeus is a bad ruler therefore I come A. To rescue my poor daughter and B. To offer you a chance to do so. Remember when time unfreezes they will think they have just killed her. You must keep up with story. Also" he added giving one of the gods a golden disc "this device will freeze time three times (AN: try repeating that quickly 10 times!) for 15 minutes each at most, this is because some of her friends will understandably be furious and heartbroken and might try to take it out on the gods, this will give you the necessary time to tell them the situation and ask them to be the first campers of Camp Justice." He vanished with Gwen and the Olympians hurried back to their thrones. Once everyone was sat down time restarted. Zeus was laughing at the fact he had just eliminated the latest 'threat' to Olympus however the good Olympians knew she was only a threat to Zeus's incredibly inflated ego.

…..

Hi Alexis here!

I was sat in school daydreaming when this idea popped into my head. Please review, no flames instead just constructive criticism if you have to criticise at all. Sorry if it's confusing. Basically Gwen turns out to be a daughter of Chaos; Zeus is paranoid about her trying to overthrow him. Some gods think he is a disgusting excuse for a ruler. Chaos turns up freezes time rescues Gwen(gives the other gods false memories of killing her) and gives the gods who want a better ruler a device which can freeze time so Gwen's friends don't attack the Olympians and so they can either go to stay at the camp (which is the opportunity Chaos gives the good gods and several minor gods to overthrow Zeus) or become spies for the camp at Camp Jupiter. He then leaves and Zeus is showing off about how he killed Gwen.


	3. Chapter 2

Unknown POV

After "killing" Gwen the gods flashed to camp Jupiter to tell camp. "Hello" Zeus said hiding a mask of politeness and false sympathy "I have grave news regarding your friend Gwen" all of the 5th cohort looked terrified "she was claimed as a demi god daughter of Chaos" now they looked shocked "she was deemed a threat and like all threats she was eliminated" he didn't physically sneer but you could feel the smirk in his words. Dakota looked heartbroken and ready to charge so I pressed the disc and walked over to Gwen's friends and tapped them all three times on the shoulder. I could tell being the goddess of love who they were. "Lady Venus" they all bowed, "You are Gwen's friends" they all nodded sadly tears falling down their eyes " that's great I squealed" they all looked at me in horror "She's still alive" they all looked me like I was playing a cruel joke "Her father, my great grandfather Chaos rescued her and put fake memories in most of the gods heads, some of the gods know Zeus has become a bad ruler so chaos has created a new camp you can either go there or stay here as spies" Dakota who I knew liked Gwen(and she liked him back) decided to go to camp and go with Gwen whilst her other friends stayed as spies I gave them all communicator rings Hestaphus had made for them and instructed them on how to activated them, before rushing over to Reyna, she already had a communicator ring(the one she told to take to Hylla)Chaos had given her years ago when he trained Reyna and her sister in their weapons and helped them escape, he was the one who had given her the dogs, Hylla also had a pair of cats that were the same. She scanned her finger and the ring glowed blue then went back to its normal appearance of a silver ring with Bellona s symbol on it (the others had different colours and obviously symbols). I ran back to my place and time went back to normal. People who knew Gwen (including her friends, who were surprisingly good actors) were crying, and then the gods flashed out leaving the grieving camp alone.

…...

The next morning the camp found Dakota's bed and stuff empty leaving just a small note:

Goodbye, Bobby will hopefully take my place as senator for the 5th cohort. I am leaving to find peace.

Dakota

iustitia, vindictae, veritas*

…

What do you think? I love Gwenkota!

Alexis!

*justice,revenge,truth


	4. Chapter 3

In the Underworld

Hades POV

After speaking to Chaos, I felt guilty about kidnapping Persephone and decided to try and apologise. "Persephone" I asked nervously I asked as she sat her throne looking pretty the same as she always did in the underworld. Miserable and washed out. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay with your mother" she looked at me daring me to tell her it was a joke "I have been looking for a cure to the pomegranates for ages, I have been looking for a cure for ages, it also means we are no longer husband and wife" I handed her a small orange vial. She gulped it down and started floating towards the surface her throne flickering as she did so. Eventually she vanished as did the throne. I felt alone but also pleased at myself for doing the right thing I was also glad about not having an annoying mother in law nagging me about cereal.

Hidden cove in Alaska

Gwen Pov

When I woke up I was in a warm bed by a crackling fire. By the fire watching me worriedly was Chaos, _my father_. Just thinking those words made me feel fuzzy inside, after all those years alone pretending to be happy for everyone else's sake. Chaos froze time on Earth while he taught me. Eventually I mastered most of them and together we built Camp Justice, it was beautiful had different cabins for different godly parent groups so people weren't alone but still had a cabin tailored to the things they liked. We also had a joint cabin for Artemis (who was one of the 7 good Olympians)and her hunters, that section had a huge glass domed roof, Hestia which was like a log cabin which was a nice place to go and relax and Hera, which was a broom cupboard full of the camp cleaning supplies. Chaos came over with what I hoped was pride in his eyes "This camp will train forgotten demi gods and will help and recruit on quests, I will come with from time to time with gifts, good luck my daughter" he said before shimmering away and the Earth started moving again. I headed towards the control room it reminded me of what I expected Santa's control room to look like. It had a huge map with pins indicating where a new demigod was (I didn't only want to help forgotten demi-gods I wanted to help demi-titans, demi-monsters and recruit our own and teach them the truth about the corrupted gods) suddenly I heard a rustle behind me and I saw Aphrodite, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia and Hephaestus, the main gods and Nemesis and Hecate (there were lots of minor gods helping us but these were the most important. "Your camp is beautiful" Hestia said shyly "Yeah, it is" I agreed. The camp was actually in the underworld but the secret entrance was full of tests to make sure only Camp Justice campers (AKA me) could get in. It was on a cluster of tropical islands just off from the isles of the blest. "Chaos has given me permission to bring back one person back from the dead a month for a year after that one person per year also if they have been reborn a way for them to became their past selves. That made it official we could have old friends back with us. We had the best camp ever! There were wards made by Hecate and Hephaestus all over Alaska meaning the gods except the good gods (who had to keep that fact hidden) had no power here. Suddenly Aphrodite popped out and back in again with my best friend. Dakota!


	5. List Of Groups

Groups at the moment  
I've made a few different from what I'v said earlier.

Camp Justice

Leaders: Hades- Nemesis

Artemis- angry at Zeus for attempting to kill an innocent maiden, also he treats her like a silly little girl that should leave everything to the men and should get married instead.  
Hestaphus- for Aphrodite and Zeus treats him badly.  
Aphrodite- sick of being seen as the ditsy love goddess, she isn't just a pretty face  
Hecate- Zeus despite having given them thrones still treats the minor gods badly  
Apollo- For Artemis, if someone gets one of them angry they both get angry, they are very close and he is very protective

Hestia- Zeus is ruining the home. Sort of like a bully. Which is exactly what the hearth is against. She doesn't want to go against her brother but it's for the best.

Chaos  
Alethia- Minor goddess of truth  
Apate- Goddess of deceit joined because of knowing about Zeus's many deceiptions, patron goddess of the spies  
Arce- Iris's twin sister, rescued from Tartarus where she was thrown because she was a messenger of the Titans  
Iris- For her twin sister  
Dike- Goddess of Justice

Zeus's allies

Leaders: Zeus  
Hera  
Dionysus  
Athena  
Ares

Neutral

Hermes  
Demeter  
Poseidon

These are the main people!

Review and tell me if A) I've missed someone important out B) You know of any other gods/goddesses I should include


	6. I'm Sorry

Sorry, this story is on Hiatus. I'm more interested in getting some of my other stories sorted right now. Please read and review my other stories though, the more reviews I get for them the quicker I can get back to this story!

Again sorry,

Aikia


End file.
